Modern Mage
by Stoned Lorikeet
Summary: A girl from Modern Tortall Finds herself in The Tortal of a thousand years ago. This is her story as she finds a place in her new home
1. Prologue

It was early morning in the streets of modern Corus. The traffic was sluggishly moving on its way and Bob Smith was opening his fruit shop ready for the days trading when he heard a shout. He looked down the street and noticed a girl of around 15 running for her life closely followed by two policemen. She was skinny and of average height. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and if it were clean it would have been blonde. She wore old baggy jeans and a t-shirt at least two sizes too big for her. The police pursued her down the street an around the corner. Bob sighed he had seen her many times running around with other street kids often dirty and looking underfed. And without another thought bob turned back to his work and didn't think of her again.

The girl however was still trying to evade the two coppers chasing her. She was slowly running out of energy. She furiously wished the police would give up chasing her. She had only shop lifted a chocolate bar, but had stupidly done it in front of the two officers. They were now on the out skirts of town, she was running out of places to run. She couldn't let herself be caught she had too many unpunished offences. She turned into an alley and hit a dead end. She could hear the policemen approaching fast. I need a place to hide she thought desperately; somewhere they'll never find me. There was a clatter as the two coppers turned into the alley, garbage from the fallen bin went everywhere. "Now come with us nice and quietly" said the younger one "there's no need to be scared".

"Screw you," she said angrily but before she could get an answer she was engulfed in silver light. Everything around her seemed to be going backwards the two cops left the alley cars in the street sped by in reverse then the buildings around her were unbuilt piece by piece other buildings rose up in their place and then were also unbuilt. But everything was becoming less and less modern; the cars in the street were changing to then be replaced by carriages. Faster she sped back until the silver light disappeared. She was standing on a rise when she turned around and could see Corus spread on either side of the river olurun. As she stood trying to figure out what had happened there was a shout from behind her she spun around and glimpsed a large golden haired man in olden time clothes before everything went black.


	2. Sword Wielding Nutters

So now our heroine's name is revealed , and that of her rescuers(characters you should recognise) and she dicoveres where she is

**Chapter 1**

She dreamed of confused voices and being lifted up into strong arms and eventually being set on a bed. The girl opened her eyes slowly. She was in a small tent on an old fashioned camp bed. There were some men outside the tent talking. One man she thought might have been the golden haired man she had seen was saying "… she must be foreign, have you seen her clothes? I've never seen anything like it"he sounded amazed "and the boots" said the voice of a younger man who was amazed as wellThe girl glanced at her shabby jeans and old t-shirt. There was nothing remarkable about them she had bought them from an op-shop and her shoes weren't that great either just old converse's she had gotten from one of the older kids. She pulled her shoes back on and walked out of the tent. The golden haired man and a younger man dressed in a grey uniform were standing nearby having a conversation. When they saw her they stopped talking and the golden haired man exclaimed, " Oh awake at last?" she was confused they were both dressed in medieval clothes and more frighteningly had swords fastened to their belts she took a step back to what she hoped was beyond the range of their weapons and asked "how long was I asleep?" "All day" said the younger one "you know there's no reason to be scared".  
"Come into my tent and we can talk" said the older man. Saying that he gripped her shoulder and led her over to the next tent and sat her on a chair inside. He and the other man sat opposite her. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" he said "I am Raoul of Golden lake and Malories Peak, and this is Domitan of Masobelle" he told her inclining to the young soldier. "Now if we could know your name?" he asked politely. "Kate Hampton" she mumbled nervously still thinking about the men's swords. "And where are you from?" asked Raoul. Kate then lost it how dare they accuse her of being foreign, she had lived in this city all her life. "Those policemen must have drugged me," she thought fiercely. Then she found herself shouting. " I'm not foreign you are, I've live in Corus all my life and I've never seen anything like this before, you're nutters aren't you escaped from a loony bin" she accused. "You've kidnapped me and brought me here where you dress like it's the olden days and those swords are probably wooden." She took a deep breath and watched Raoul's reaction to this verbal attack. He calmly stood up unsheathed his sword and held it out to her and asked "does this look like wood to you. Kate flicked the flat of the blade with her finger and shook her head. "Where am I?" she pleaded starting to sound scared. She was in a strange place with these strange men who were in awe of her ratty clothes and shoes and carried real swords. "Why you're on the outskirts of corus" said Domitan "come see," he added when she made a noise of disbelief. She followed him out of the tent and over to the rise where they had found her, it was Corus but not her corus she only recognised the palace up on the hill. All of the buildings were old fashioned. Domitan watched her as she stared in disbelief as she stared at the city she had claimed to have lived in all her life. Kate was trying to get her head around it. "This can't be happening" she thought "unless I've travelled back in time…"

A/N ooooohhhhh cliff hanger of sorts i'm going to try do a second chapter tha is if all you lovely people out there rate my work.


	3. Black hair

So thanks for reading the first few chapters this one is slightly longer and the ending is a bit weak cause i wanted to finish it. now in this chapter Kate arrives in corus and meets some inhabitants of the palace. 

Chapter 2

Kate stood at the top of the hill staring at the unfamiliar Corus. "How could this happen" she thought desperately "I'm dreaming" she decided and pinched herself. "Dom" she said " could you just humour me for a second and tell me what the year is." Dom didn't look surprised or confused, "he probably thinks _I'm_ the nutter" she thought to herself. While she was thinking Dom had said something. "Could you say that again, I wasn't listening?" she admitted. "I said it's 461." She was right she had travelled back a thousand years somehow, there was no way this Corus Was from her time. As they walked back to the camp Lord Raoul was overseeing the men who were dismantling the tents and packing things away. Kate turned to Dom, "Leaving so soon?"

"We only stopped here because we found you and then you were unconscious for about a day so we set up camp" explained Dom "don't look guilty" he added " we were only heading back to court and my lord doesn't like it much so we take our time getting back". As they walked through the half dismantled camp Kate noticed the men taking the camp apart would glance at her as she walked past. She wished that they would look at something else, but they were now staring at her openly with expressions of shock and amazement. She looked at Dom hoping he would tell them to quit staring but he was doing it too. "What are you staring at?" she asked him sharply starting to get annoyed. Dom looked even more shocked when she said that. Kate was getting very angry now "How did you do that?" he asked her in a voice that was a mix of awe and surprise. "Do what?" she snapped. He silently pointed at her head. Kate held her ponytail in front of her face and instead of its usual dirty blonde state it was black. Dom watched the girl examine her now black hair, she seemed shocked that it had done that, but it was not also her hair that had changed. When she had sighted her hair her dull blue eyes had turned to brown. Dom led her hastily away from the men (many of whom were making the sign against evil on their chests) to the carts that were being loading. "You can ride in here," he told her. She nodded wether in thanks or to acknowledge she understood he didn't know. But as he walked away he noticed her hair was back to its normal dirty blonde state.

An Hour later the soldiers set off again towards the palace. Kate sat in a cart full of spare saddles and whished the ride would soon be over. It was quite smooth but the dirt road had a lot of bumps and she found herself being jostled quite often, and she was becoming extremely bored. There was nothing to see except trees and road; her boredom remained until she saw Dom mounted on his horse waiting for the cart to pass him. When it did her started riding behind it. "Hello" he said cheerfully "thought you might like some company". He noticed that her eyes had reverted back to blue again. And so they rode toward the city talking. Kate was eager to hear about the palace, and laughed when he told her about the mages who resided there. "There's no such thing as magic," she told him dismissively "_everyone_ knows that." So the subject of magic was abandoned. Dom rode ahead just before they entered the city gates. Kate watched the people who stopped to watch the procession pass by. She was starting to become bored again when the cart stopped. She climbed out and looked up at the huge palace, she didn't realise she was staring until walked over and said "Lord Raoul wants you."

'I didn't do it" she said automatically, "I know that, lord Raoul wants you to go with him" so she walked over to lord Raoul who smiled at her and said "you can clean up and then I want you to meet some friends of mine. So she was shown upstairs to a suite of rooms by a maid. " The dressing room is in there," she told her pointing to a door in the bedroom." My lord said to take as long as you need". So Kate walked through the door to a room with a stone floor and a copper tub full of hot water. She undressed and got in washing for the first time in a few weeks. After she was clean she changed into the clothes waiting for her. When she was changed she walked out of the room to find the maid waiting to take her to wherever lord Raoul was.

Alanna sat in the king's study twirling her copper hair around her finger. It wasn't something she would normally do, but she had been sitting there for quite a while waiting for the girl that Raoul had found on his way back. By the sounds of it she was an odd child. Alanna reached down to her belt to fiddle with her dagger like she would normally do when she was bored, but her fingers only grasped air. Raoul had asked them to leave their weapons behind as they frightened the girl to death. Alanna looked up as she heard the door open, a young girl who looked around the same age as her two youngest children walked in. She looked nothing like Raoul had described her. Her hair now out of it's ponytail hung down to her waist and shone like gold in the light pouring through the window. She wasn't wearing the clothes Raoul had described either; She dressed the same way as the pages. Breeches, a white shirt and a red tunic. The girl looked at her feet nervously as the inhabitants of the room stared at her. "If she's so nervous why has Raoul got so many people here?" Alanna thought. "Well not that many". But even just the king, Numair Salmalín and Alanna's Husband George seemed to be too much for her. And as Kate stared at her feet her hair once again turned black. Alanna clutched the ember stone around her neck so she could see the silver light hanging around the girl's head. Numair looked intrigued, it seemed that this sort of magic was nothing he had ever seen before. It was the king who spoke first "Kate" she looked up her eyes were now grey "there's no need to be scared," he said kindly. Kate plucked up her courage and asked, "Why are you so interested in me?" it was Numair who spoke "because you have very powerful magic…" but before he could finish Kate laughed. "What?" she asked him when he glared at her "everyone knows there's no such thing as magic, it's something people believe in during the middle ages cause they were stupid." Numair looked very annoyed at this point. "Oh really?" he asked her. But Kate had lost all the courage she possessed a few seconds ago and nodded. "Watch" Numair commanded as he snapped his fingers Black light with points of white appeared in his palm in a small orb. Kate's eyes widened and her eyes turned a deep brown. Numair looked satisfied "so now do you believe us?" Kate nodded. "Now as I was saying your magic seems to be what changes your appearance, but it seems to be controlled by your emotions. and it must be what took you to the outskirts of Corus." "Teleportation?" said Alanna "but that's unheard of" Kate cleared her throat noisily so the adults would look at her. " I didn't teleport she told them, everything went backwards." Numair thought for a minute and said " backwards? She must have travelled through time, now that is rarer still."

**A/N** **like i said sorta weak ending but i'm real tired from PE today so this is where this chapter will end i promise next time i will work harder on the ending**

STONED LORIKEET


End file.
